


The one where they gitchie gitchie.

by melings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Doctor Byun Baekhyun, Doctor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Doctor Kim Jongdae | Chen, Epic Friendship, Karaoke, Kyungsoo wants to kill someone, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minseok raps, Multi, Nurse Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Second-Hand Embarrassment, baekhyun and jongdae hit them notes, doctor!AU, spontaneous singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melings/pseuds/melings
Summary: Dr. Kim Jongdae loves to embarrass his best friends and fellow co-workers in front of a whole lot of people. But most importantly, in front of their crushes.(Or, ultimately, the one where Kyungsoo sings Christina Aguilera and Minseok raps like the multitalented king he is.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The one where they gitchie gitchie.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, english isn't my first language.
> 
> I recommend you listen to this song before you start reading, although it's by no means necessary. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/RQa7SvVCdZk. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were sitting at the hospital's cafeteria, after finishing the first long four hours of their shifts, having a quick drink and taking a break from work when it happened.

It wasn't by far the first time it did, nor did they expected it to be the last, but everytime it happened Kyungsoo would feel chills running down his spine while Baekhyun would only relax and enjoy the show. 

  
Everyone in the hospital knew that Dr. Byun Baekhyun, Dr. Do Kyungsoo and Dr. Kim Jongdae sang. It was no secret at this point. The three of them would usually be found humming some song while working.

Jongdae would start singing whatever popular song was on his head that day in between ambulatories, his residents found it amusing and entretaining how he could be so careless yet when the next patient arrived, he would be the perfect professional he always was.

Baekhyun would always sing to the kids that were staying in the intensive care unit at night when they started feeling homesick, since their parents couldn't stay with them. He had learned and mastered a perfectly put together repertoire of every disney song you could think of, although his favorites were the ones from High School Musical.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, wasn't so blunt about his ability to sing. In fact, people only knew because he had been caught off guard during a surgery. The doctor had started singing along to the song playing on the background without realising he had. The rest of the people in the room were very shocked to see the ever stoic Dr. Do smoothly singing while at the same time eyes never leaving the open chest where his hands were deeply burried, still completly focused on his work. 

  
So yes, everyone _knew_. But that didn't mean that the doctors should be reminding them of that fact.

Yet, as the both of them spotted Jongdae casually walking closer to their table, a playful smirk on his face and a dangerous glint in his eyes, Minseok following suit with a fed up but warm expression, they knew what was going to happend.

The doctor approached the table and just stood there at the end, smirk never leaving his face. Minseok sat down next to Kyungsoo. The latter sent a deadly glare to the standing man and shook his head.

"No." Was the only warning he gave Jongdae before going back to his coffee and the report he was inspecting. Baekhyun smiled, waiting to see the outcome of the whole ordeal.

However, no warning would ever stop Jongdae from showing off, and certainly not when he had that expression on his face. Jongdae let his tray of food fall on the table with a loud noise that had everyone on the table, and probably some of the people around them, looking at him with wide eyes. Baekhyun was ecstatic, his eyes already shinning and they hadn't even started yet, Kyungsoo looked like he would either run away at any minute or strangle the doctor were he stood and Minseok was just staring lovingly at Jongdae, waiting with a smile on his face, way too biased.

_"Where's all my soul sistas? Lemme hear ya'll flow, sistas."_ Jongdae started singing happily, his voice serene and soft, not too loud but still loud enough to catch people's attention. He closed his eyes and threw his head back before continuing. _"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, struttin' her stuff on the street. She said 'Hello, hey Joe! You wanna give it a go?' Oh! Uh-huh."_

Baekhyun laughed at Jongdae's shoulder moves. Kyungsoo was not at all amused but that only seemed to encourage Jongdae to continue.

_"Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, da-da. Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, here. Mocha Chocolata, ya-ya. Creole Lady Marmalade. Ooh, oh!"_ He started again, singing a perfect rendition of the original song, though his french wasn't good at all. His hips were moving to an invisible beat. 

"Please stop." Kyungsoo begged through gritted teeth but it was Baekhyun's turn to close his eyes, like some sort of mental preparation.

_"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that Magnolia wine..."_ Baekhyun's dreamy voice came through, accompanied by Kyungsoo's huff, as his hands gripped the table and he leaned foward. _"On her black satin sheets' where he started to freak, yeah."_ The huge grin on his face only grew and his raised eyebrows made Jongdae leant foward on the table too, copying his movements, looking very satisfied with himself. 

_"Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, da-da. Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, here. Mocha Chocolata, ya-ya. Creole Lady Marmalade."_ They both sang at the same time, expertly harmonizing the last word, moving their hands together in a failed attempt to do a proper coreography.

_"Yeah, yeah, we come through with the money and the garter belts. Let him know we 'bout that cake straight out the gate. We independent women, some mistake us for whores. I'm sayin', 'Why spend mine when I can spend yours?'"_

Kyungsoo almost spit his coffee when he heard Minseok start rapping the next part of the song. The betrayed glare he sent his way only showing how much he was against what was happening. Jongdae and Baekhyun were both speechless, shock clear on their faces. Jongdae, despite looking shock had a proud smile plastered on his face looking at the nurse rapping.

Minseok finished the rap and smiled at the rest of the them, he knew they hadn't expect it. However, it was not the time to talk about it. There was only one part left of the song and only one person who hadn't sang yet. Everyone looked at Kyungsoo expectantly, waiting for him to give in. 

_"Marmalade..."_ Baekhyun sang, voice inviting and loud making people around them turn around. Jongdae was harmonizing 'ooh ohs' on the back, both looking at Kyungsoo with raised eyebrows.

_"Marmalade..."_ Now it was Minseok the one who repeated the question, giving Kyungsoo a look of _c'mmon there's no escaping now,_ while Jongdae and Baekhyun harmonized in the background.

And Minseok was right.

Everyone knew that they sang, that is why everytime the three of them were in the same room, Jongdae would randomly start singing and expecting the others to do so too. Baekhyun would always do it, because he would find it hilarious and he would never even hesitate when the opportunity to do mischief arose. Kyungsoo, would follow because at the end of the day if you can't stop them, you _join_ them. 

And that's why they all knew how this would end from the start. 

_"Hey, hey, hey! Touch of her skin, feeling silky smooth. Color of café au lait, alright. Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried."_ Kyungsoo tried to sing as good as he could while simultaneously keeping his voice low, but he knew he couldn't compare to _the_ Christina Aguilera. His friends though, didn't mind it one bit. They clapped as soon as Kyungsoo opened his mouth and Jongdae was thrilled.

_"More, more, more!"_ Baekhyun and Jongdae half sang half shouted, throwing grabby hands at Kyungsoo.

_"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5. He's livin' the grey flannel life. But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep..."_ Kyungsoo was the one now leaning foward on the table, a smirk on his face while he sang. He had completly given in, now too inmersed on this idiotic game of theirs. He would later regret it, he knew that much.

_"More, more, more!"_ The four friends sang together now, throwing their heads back, eyes shut. One of them was hitting the metal table following the beat.

_"Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, da-da. Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, here. Mocha Chocolata, ya-ya."_ They kept singing together, a mess of oohs and yeahs in the back. Smiles too big now to care about how they looked.

_"Creole Lady Marmalade."_ Baekhyun finished, looking so damn pleased with himself for doing it just like the original song, showcasing the doctor was indeed a exceptional singer.

Some people started clapping cheerfully. After all, they hadn't been exactly silent or shy and it looked like everyone had listened to their impromptu karaoke session. Jongdae felt like a true star, as he usually did whenever this scheme of his would succeed, eyes closed in a bliss and a soft smile on his face as he bowed to their 'audience'. Baekhyun and Minseok were giggling, seemingly unaware of the cheers around them. Kyungsoo wanted to hit his head on the table yet he couldn't stop the small content smile that made its way to his face.

Some loud whistles were heard and the doctors slash singers turned to the direction of the noises. And right there, standing in the cafeteria line were Dr. Kim Jongin and Dr. Park Chanyeol, both clad in their blue scrubs and white coats, whistling and throwing their hands in the air as if they were actually in a concert and not in a hospital, where silence was a requirement. They seemed truly entertained and slightly mesmerized.

Upon spotting them, Baekhyun hurriedly shut up and looked slightly alarmed. Kyungsoo almost choked on the sip of coffee he had taken, the tip of his ears turning red. And that scene only made Jongdae even more content.

It was not everyday one could embarass his friends in front of a room full of people and _especially_ in front of their _crushes_. Kyungsoo got up in a flash, almost making Minseok worry about the doctor ending up dizzy, and started furiously grabbing his stuff that was scattered all over the table. 

"I hate you all." Kyungsoo mumbled before turning around to leave.

"See you later Christina!" Jongdae waved and exclaimed loud enough to make sure _everyone_ to heard, earning a giggle from Minseok. Baekhyun still look petrified and a little pale.

Kyungsoo only scoffed but didn't turn around. He just raised his hand and gave Jongdae a middle finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos for Kyungsoo singing Christina Aguilera ;)
> 
> Also I have twitter


End file.
